From the journal of the No Life King
by RinRoslyn
Summary: Alucard musing to him self and writing about a little trip he took.  Work in Progress.


Okay, so it has been a while since i've written a fanfic but this one just poped into my head about a year ago and I wrote most of it down. my only problem is i don't know how to end it. So please Read and review. I hope you enjoy...

No Life King

* * *

><p>Do you know what it is to have everything?<p>

Immortality?

The power to destroy any enemy you have?

To rip them open or turn them into a fine mist?

Do you have any ideal how it is to have all this power, to be a king over life and death, but be forced to submit to a beautiful virgin I can't possibly touch?

It's maddening. Her scent permeates this house like the thickest honeyed smoke; I can't help but to breathe it in, even in this miserable crypt as far away from her quarters as I could make it without leaving the grounds.

I can't breath with out that smell, anxious, needing, so damn innocent despite all the blood she has spilled, the blood dripping from her hands and from her body are To sweet for words, but so forbidden to me... a male, with a active screaming mind that tells me to take and feed and refuse to stop till she screams.

That's why I have been traveling as of late, taking my needs far away from her soft, snowy white soul and going to a much darker friend of mine. She is waiting at the door for me, her eyes shining with that dark forbidden power as she drinks me in, the leather pants, the long red jacket, like a splash of blood in the velvet darkness.

Despite the brim of my hat hiding my eyes I can see her perfectly, the pale skin, arms crossed to guard and hide her soft ample chest, long legs bridled and hidden by a skirt just tight enough to show the curve of her hip, her shoulders and neck barely covered by a veil of bloodied copper curls. Her whole countenance like a ripened fruit in a far off garden, sweet and ready and begging to be bitten into.

She pulls me into the room, dragging me in by the lapels, pressing her mouth to mine in a hot kiss, fangs clattering one agenst the other as she pulls my hat off and tosses it to the safety of the desk, my hands gloved as they normally are glide down to her sides as she undoes my shirt, her fingers moving rapidly over buttons, surprising me that they don't break or come off in her fevered attempt to undress me.

I find the fastening zipper after a moment of enjoying the feel of heated leather agenst her skin and pull the tiny tear drop of metal slowly, the zipper making a whisper of a sound as it unbinds her legs, the skirt slackening enough to fall showing nothing but her skin. The smell of her and the leather becoming almost as maddening as that of my master, but here I can fix it, I can take off the flimsy lace and buckles that make up her shirt and fully sate my hunger with her, pulling her close and biting into her chest.

She only gasp and softens as I take my first taste of her, like a man in the dessert that come acrossed an oasis it is better than I had remembered, but dose little to sate me. Her hands wind into my hair and hold me there, urging me drink more, but I know better, I need other things too. I pull away and look up into her eyes, my tongue lapping a few drops of blood away before the wound seals it's self. Her eyes reflecting the crimson of mine as she pushes me down into the large seat she had specially made for this. The white of my bare chest showing through my jacket as I sit.

She lowers herself into my lap, all limbs and heat and that sweet smell, cloying, needing, urging as it travels through me. Her hands splayed agenst my chest and her legs folded on either side of mine. I'm hers now, a willing toy to this beautiful red haired devil. She leans in to kiss me, her lips touching my neck with prayer like movements before she bites into the skin, the explosion of pain and pure ecstatic pleasure forcing me to laugh softly, throwing my head back in bliss as she sips on me.

This is a better kind of slave-ship, one is master than the other, taking and giving orders at a whim, is that even possible? No time for thought no, no words, just the dripping, pure falling liquid sensation of her as she flows from one thing to another, her fangs leaving my skin and lips kissing the last drops away as her hands glide down to my waist, scratching as she moves to free me from my pants, the zipper moving further down than it should. The zippers teeth clattering an escape path down under away from the more important things, My manhood sliding out of it's covering with a velvety slowness.

She lowers herself down, sliding down to kneel in front of me like a drop of water rolling down a leaf, smooth and cold and soft. Her hands move over my steely manhood with a reverence meant for holy things, her fingers tracing long dead veins as her lips move in to touch the skyward facing tip in a feathery kiss. The sensation of her movements and touching making me throw my head back in a cry of needy pleasure, my hunger for touch and taste being sated slowly with her every movement.

Her tongue draws a pattern undecernable to anyone but her on my skin, the feeling starting a tingle at the back of my spine as her lips wrap around me tightly, she takes her time consuming me, being careful that her fangs don't prick or scratch the part of me that is most sensitive and rarely touched. The sensation of her fangs and tongue pressing and sliding agenst my flesh is almost to much for me to take as the tip of my manhood touches the back of her throat. I bite my lip to keep from letting myself go so early from the pleasure.

I start to release my darker side, extra limbs rising out from my flesh as I raise my hips to her. offering her my entirety as my newly formed arms reach down and grab her, long gloved fingers warping around her arms and legs with a gentility only shown to my guns and myself, hell I never even touched my little police girl this way when I made her.

She only glances up, lips still locked around me as I start to lift her, I have gone past the point of only taking her reverent kisses and onto the plain of needing to show her how much of a man I am.

* * *

><p>That is where i had to stop it. so what do you guys think, should i continue this?<p>

I hope you enjoyed it.

More comeing soon.


End file.
